Uno
by Spark Valkov
Summary: One Shot sobre Kanon y Rada que llegan a su casa empapados por una tormenta, y con la vejiga muy llena. - Lemon. Universo Alterno.


**Título: Uno**

**Autor: Spark Clutches**

**Pareja: Radamanthys x Kanon**

**Advertencias: Universo alterno, lemon, pipi pero no en forma fetichista :P**

**Un poco de humor, medio romance, más general. :P**

**Bueno, espero que disfruten la lectura así como yo disfruté escribiéndolo n.n!**

**-o-o-o-o-o**

La puerta de la oscura casa se abría de golpe, recibiendo a sus dueños completamente empapados.

El de cabello más largo se dirigía con urgencia al baño, sin darle importancia a los charcos de lluvia que dejaba por las alfombras y el piso.

- ¿¡Puedes si quiera secarte el pelo primero!? – y ahí venían, más reclamos.

- ¿¡Puedes dejarme mear en paz!? -

- Lo haría si no fueras tan egoísta… apúrate, yo también necesito entrar – Reclamó calmadamente el rubio mientras se quitaba la camisa empapada, con la cual intentó secarse el pelo, pero no le fue de gran ayuda.

- Entra al otro baño – entre la plática, se escuchaba el choque del chorro de orina con el agua el inodoro.

- ¡No hay otro baño! – cada vez que se calmaba, las palabras de Kanon le exasperaban nuevamente - ¡Apúrate! – tocó la puerta con el puño, y luego escuchaba los silbidos de aquel hombre, a la vez que la presión del agua que caía disminuía y aumentaba. - ¡Kanon! – era suficiente.

Abrió la puerta. No le sorprendía que no tuviera seguro. Y ahí estaba el hombre empapando la alfombra nueva del baño.

- Oye, todavía no he terminado – se quejó, son una sonrisa lasciva, volviendo su vista hacia su tarea, la cual no acabaría muy pronto.

- Me importa un carajo – se acercaba al momento que desamarraba su cincho y bajaba el zipper de su pantalón. Se colocó al lado de Kanon y sacó su miembro para comenzar a orinar.

- Ah – cerró sus ojos y tiró su cabeza para atrás, en manera de alivio.

- ¡Oye! No hagas eso – reclamó quien había llegado a ese puesto primero.

- Hacer qué – le encaró con su mirada dorada, esa mirada afilada.

- hem… - esa mirada que lo ponía nervioso – nada… ya voy a terminar – pero, no era cierto "Vamos, termina ya!" Se decía mentalmente, viéndose su pene, sin dejar de ojear por momentos al ajeno.

- Ah – volvía a hacer aquel sonido – orinar es uno de los grandes placeres de la vida, ¿no lo crees? –

- Enfermo – le dijo viéndolo, pero no a la cara. Había terminado, y se sacudió su miembro como lo hacía normalmente, pero lo sintió más mojado. Normalmente no orinaba acompañado. – ¡Oye! ¡Cerdo, me orinaste el pito! –

- Claro Kanon, lo más seguro es que te hayas venido sin siquiera darte cuenta – sonrió maliciosamente, terminando de expulsar el líquido de su cuerpo.

- oh si, "soy el Señor Ramanthys y todos se excitan de tan solo verme" –

- Cuando lo dices en tu estado sí suena creíble – le señaló el pene que "había orinado".

- ¿¡Qué!? Yo siempre estoy así – se defendió cerrando los ojos, simulando una seguridad que se desvanecía con sus encendidas mejillas.

- Oh vamos Kanon, deja de hacerte el difícil –

Lo acorraló contra la regadera, de hecho, contra la cortina de plástico casi traslúcido de la regadera.

- Yo no soy "difícil", y déjame o te arrepentirás – Su amenaza no tenía tanta fuerza siendo sostenido por ambos brazos por arriba de su cabeza.

- Jajaja! Y ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer? – se acercó a su rostro con la boca entreabierta - Acaso, ¿vas a violarme? – sus alientos chocaron, y luego el rubio lengüeteó el labio superior de Kanon.

- No te confíes tanto Rada – y de un rápido y fuerte movimiento, sostuvo al rubio de los brazos, se los colocó en la espalda y lo somató contra los azulejos. Lo comprimía entre la pared y su cuerpo, que se movía frotando el pene entre los glúteos del apresado.

Aquella fricción ocasionó que los pantalones de ambos se bajaran cada vez más, puesto que ninguno se los había abotonado luego de sus quehaceres.

- No es confianza, es un hecho – y sin soltarse del agarre, se empujó con todo y Kanon hacia la puerta de madera, con la cual chocó la espalda de Kanon. Radamanthys se movía y aplastaba aquel cuerpo, escuchando los gemidos inescrupulosos. "Con esto, caerá a mis pies"

- Oh Rada… que trasero tan bueno tienes – el agarre en los brazos del rubio se fortaleció, lo cual alertó a Radamanthys; realmente él esperaba que Kanon se dejara hacer, que se dejara llevar.

Sin delicadeza, tiró al rubio en el suelo, recibiendo palabras censuradas una tras otra, y aunque se moviera en intento de librarse de aquel agarre, todo su movimiento era en vano. Con habilidad, Kanon se quitó su camisa y con ella amarró las muñecas de Radamanthys. Como su ropa estaba mojada, el amarre cobró mayor fuerza, provocando una gran angustia en el pobre sometido.

- Oh si, Rada… te miras encantador así – se acostó encima de él, susurrándole en la oreja, para luego succionarla, sin dejar sus manos quietas.

- Agh… Kan… no puedo… respirar… - y lo poco que podía, no sabía si le excitaba más o le desagradaba, puesto que se encontraba a poca distancia del inodoro, y como todos sabemos, los hombres nunca dejan toda su orina dentro de la taza de porcelana, por más que lo intenten.

Se levantó, quedó arrodillado, con sus pantalones a medio muslo, admirando aquella escena: Un Radamanthys sin camisa, con sus pantalones bajos mostrando su ropa interior, amarrado, pero sobre todo, sometido por él, y en su propio baño.

Las caricias que proporcionaba Kanon eran fuertes, excitantes, y aunque la conciencia de Radamanthys quería negarse a ser tratado así, una parte aceptaba y pedía por más.

Por el lado de Kanon, quería sentir las manos de rada recorriéndole, pero le encantaba tenerlo así.

Pero no podía limitarse a mirar y acariciar, y sin ninguna delicadeza, le quitó los estorbosos zapatos, que, como no tenían una forma de amarrado específico, los jaló sin importarle el lastimar al rubio, quien por supuesto se quejó como siempre lo hacía. Luego procedió a jalarle los pantalones de un tirón, provocando que al alzarle las piernas, su quijada se golpeara con el suelo. Y más palabrerío. Pero no podía negarlo, esa lengua ácida la adoraba, y de hecho, la probó con alocada pasión.

- Es suficiente, prepárate – ensalivó sus dedo para acariciar el orificio que se retraía al sentirse inseguro.

- Estúpido, tú tienes que prepararme… Pero no creo que sea necesario - exigió con una voz ronca.

Y de hecho, ya estaban empapados con lluvia y sudor, qué más daba. Dirigió su miembro hacia la entrada, y con seguridad entró de un solo empujón; ambos quedándose sin aliento por un largo momento.

Kanon se bajó más su ropa, sin importarle estirar su bóxer al dejárselo un poco arriba de las rodillas. Comenzó su movimiento, fuerte y profundo, sosteniéndolo de las caderas con tal fuerza que dejaba marcas rojizas en la blanca piel.

Los gemidos roncos del rubio era invaluables, diferentes a los que siempre oía. Llenos de dolor y placer mezclados, aunque podrían decirse que más por dolor a su cabeza, la cual con cada embestida chocaba contra la base de porcelana del inodoro. Pero parecía no importarle.

- kanon… por… favor – suplicaba, moviendo sus brazos sin poder soltarse, requiriendo atención a su miembro que rozaba el mojado piso.

- ¿Qué dices?... no te escucho – escucharlo suplicar era todo un deleite.

- ¡Kanon! ¡Tócame! – exigió

- ¿Así? – agarró sus glúteos, los separaba, los juntaba, los marcaba, y embestía más rápido.

- Ah, ah… no… asi –

- ¿No te gusta? – quitó sus manos del cuerpo ajeno, para colocarlas en su cintura, continuando con un movimiento más lento.

- ¡No! Yo… argh… Kanon! Sabes a los que me refiero – volteó lo más que podía su rostro, mostrándose encendido.

- Oh, no Rada… dime, ¿Qué quieres? – se detuvo completamente, con la mitad de su miembro dentro del cuerpo de su amante.

Y era un momento memorable, Radamanthys rojo como un tomate, sometido, y pidiendo por más, pero quería escucharlo, y lo iba a escuchar. Aunque tomó un poco de tiempo, vio cómo las orejas del rubio se tornaban más rojizas hasta que escuchó su lujuriosa voz.

- ¡Carajo Kanon, cógeme! – la sonrisa del mencionado era de oreja a oreja - … y mastúrbame… - susurró lo suficientemente audible. La cara de Kanon no era lo suficientemente grande para expresar su felicidad.

Así que sin más demora (que ni él podía esperar) abrazó la cintura del rubio, acomodándose de manera que con su diestra pudiera tomar el miembro de Radamanthys, y masturbarlo en conjunto con las embestidas, que aumentaban conforme la excitación se aceleraba, con el fin de llegar al precioso y liberador clímax.

No supieron cuánto tiempo pasaron unidos, hasta que Kanon sintió un leve calambre en sus muslos, y un dolor punzante en su flácido miembro cuando lo expuso al ambiente natural.

Se levantó con dificultad, y pasando sobre el rubio que estaba tendido en el suelo, abrió la regadera y se metió hasta que el agua no estaba ni muy caliente ni muy fría.

- Rada… ¿vas a bañarte o te vas a quedar ahí como muerto? –

- … -

- ¿Rada? – salió de la regadera para acercarse, cuando…

- ¡Aaaahhh! – Kanon no pudo evitar gritar como niña cuando su tobillo había sido atrapado por un Rada que había creído muerto. – ¡Estúpido! – le dio una leve patada y se metió bajo del agua nuevamente.

- Jajajajaja! Que cara! ¿Realmente creías que estaba muerto? Jajajaja – se burlaba al momento que se levantaba con un poco de dificultad.

- Pf! Ni que me importara! – Bufó mientras empezaba a enjuagar su gran cabellera.

- Jajaja, no exageres Kanon… no moriré porque me cojas. – Entró en la regadera, tomando el jabón. – Quítate el pelo de la espalda – Obedeció sin chistar, y el rubio le frotaba la espalda.

A la vez que uno se lavaba el cabello o se lavaba alguna otra parte de su cuerpo, el otro se encargaba de las partes más difíciles de alcanzar. Se ayudaban a limpiarse, tirándose insultos y burlándose uno del otro.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasó en la cabeza? – Cuestionó despejando la frente de los cabellos rubios.

- auch… no lo sé, pero me duele, ¿tengo rojo? –

- Tienes morado… como si te hubieras golpeado con algo… -

- Con… ¿el inodoro? – y de inmediato escuchó las carcajadas ajenas, y luego la queja de "Por qué me golpeas".

**Fin –o-o-o-o-o **


End file.
